


comfort character

by emoghost420



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emoghost420/pseuds/emoghost420
Summary: lately i've been feeling like shit, so here, have a short and extremely self indulgent ficactual summary: dory is tired of pretending to be okay and decides to visit her emotional support demon one late night.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), oc/mammon
Kudos: 22





	comfort character

After knocking at his door, Dory backed away a few steps as she waited. Was this really a good idea? Maybe he didn’t want to be bothered. Maybe he was busy. Maybe he wasn’t even home. Mayb-  
Before her thoughts could spiral further into these worries, sounds were heard on the other side of the door along with loud shouts.

“I’m comin’, I’m comin’!”

The door opened, revealing Mammon in his casual clothes, but without the jacket and the shades.

“What, whaddaya want, I was bus- Dory?”, he deadpanned in the middle of his complaint. He’d expected to see one of his brothers, not his human. And he especially did not expect her to look so… tired.

She looked up at him and smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes at all. “Can I… can I come in?”

Stepping to the side and opening his door more, he wordlessly let her enter his room and then he closed the door. Turning to look at her, wanting to ask what was the matter, he suddenly felt her wrap her arms around his torso and burying her face in his chest.

“Wh-whoa, what are ya doin’? Feelin’ a bit bold today, human?” He could feel his face become hotter as he spoke, his hands just kind of hovering by his sides, not really knowing what to do with them.

“I just… p-please let me stay like this for a bit… please…” came Dory’s reply, her voice muffled by his shirt and sounding a bit shaky, as if she were about to cry.

“F-fine, but ya owe me one, alright?”, Mammon lowered his arms around her and upon noticing how her form was shaking slightly, hugged her closer to himself.

At this, she let out a small ‘thank you’ as the tears that she’d been holding back for so long started flowing freely, staining his shirt, her shaking becoming stronger.

Feeling a bit awkward, but wanting to comfort Dory, Mammon continued holding onto her, rubbing her back slowly. “Geez, ya’ve been pushing yourself again, haven’t ya?” He placed his chin on her head as he continued rubbing her back. “Rely on me more, won’t ya?”

She sniffled and nodded, her face still buried in his chest as her hold on him tightened a bit more. “Th-thank you…”

“Why don’t ya spend the night here? It’s pretty late and I don’t wanna leave ya alone like this…” Quickly realising what he’d said, Mammon turned red and stiffened a bit. “B-but it’s not like I want ya to stay or anythin’, ya just seemed so pathetic I decided to be generous and offer to comfort ya…!”

Giving a small laugh, Dory looked up at him with a grateful smile. “I’d like that, Mammon. Thank you.”

Not wanting her to see his very strong blush, he pushed her head back into his chest and held onto her tightly so she couldn’t look up again. “G-good! You’re my human, ya know? It’s my job to look out for ya! So don’t go bottling up your emotions like this anymore, got it?”

Smiling softly, Dory closed her eyes, gratefulness for having someone like Mammon by her side filling her to the brim.

“Got it.”


End file.
